BRIGHTFOOT'S JOURNEY
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: The son of Littlefoot must find his way home after a sharptooth attack separeates him and his friend Iris from their herd and the Great Valley.


1 BRIGHTFOOT'S JOURNEY  
  
Brightfoot was Littlefoot's youngest son he was a little blue longneck he was only 7 feet tall. He was curious and was always asking questions. " Brightfoot! Come on! You're always lagging!" His sister Quickfoot shouted. Quickfoot was a little taller than her brother she was pink and had bright blue eyes right know these blue eyes looked annoyed. He had two sisters and two brothers. His mother was Ali and Littlefoot was his father. They lived with grandparents, great-grandparents and other relations in their large herd. The herd was a migrating herd traviling between the Great Valley and The lands near the big water. " Late again! Why are you always stopping here and there? How do you expect us to keep up with our herd?" His older brother Lightfoot asked more than annoyed. Lightfoot was Littlefoot's second oldest son he was green with red eyes. " Come on you guys it's not much farther!" His oldest brother Pat called out Pat looked like his father had when he was little except he had blue eyes like his mother. " We're gonna be late again! Mom and Dad will kill us!" His oldest sister Thunderfoot called out at them all. Thunderfoot was the oldest actually she was older than Pat only by a few seconds they were twins. Thunderfoot who was named for Littlefoot's mother was darker than her twin her eyes were red. They got back to the herd before night fell. " Hi Brightfoot!" A female voice called out. It was his best friend Iris she was the daughter of Sierra and Thunder two longnecks who along with their families had joined the herd. Iris was also blue like Brightfoot was except her eyes were green not red. Then the dinosaurs heard a sound. Roaaar! A sharptooth burst out of the trees it raised its long snout filled with serrated teeth this was a three-horned sharptooth or as we would call him ceratosaurus. He bellowed. Three more sharpteeth of the same sort appeared this was a pack of them. Lead by a large alpha female she and her mate were waiting in the brush while their young chased any prey back to them. " Children run now!" Littlefoot shouted. The kids ran Brightfoot had a sharptooth behind him he slipped and fell into the bushes. He heard the sharptooth snarling. He heard a blast of hot air as it tried to find him but he was in luck he had fallen into a pool of water where the sharptooth couldn't find him as easily. With a snort of anger the hungry sharptooth stomped off. Brightfoot stepped out. He was all alone and it was dark. He couldn't see. Hear or smell any sign of his family. He heard footsteps behind him. " Brightfoot you're here!" A female voice called softly. It was Iris. The two set off to find their families. Brightfoot walked into what he thought was a rock but it felt softer than a rock. " Who bumped into me? What are you doing up at this hour?" An old voice called. Then a head emerged it was an old pachyrhinosaur. " I-I'm sorry sir I didn't know you were there! Me and my friend Iris are lost! The sharpteeth separated us from our herd." He told the old dinosaur. " You wouldn't happen to be related too Littlefoot would you?" The voice asked him it was a gruff voice. " Yes I'm his son actually his youngest son." Brightfoot told the pachy. " I knew your father when he was about your age well okay he was a few years older than you. I was his mentor. I'm Mr. Thicknose. I've been exploring the outside regions of the Great Valley to satisfy my curiosty about them." Mr. Thicknose told the young longnecks. " What are you doing all alone? Is this your friend? You two are very intresting looking specimens of your species. In all of my years of living in the Great Valley I've never seen blue longnecks!" The old pachy told them. " We want to find our families sir!" Iris said anxcious. They heard roaring. " Oh no! This way children follow me. You hide in there and follow me." He told them as they approached a cave. The children followed the old dinosaur. " I've never been in a place as dark as this before." Brightfoot exclaimed. " This is a cave the sharpteeth won't find us in here." Mr. Thicknose grumbled. They moved farther into the cave. Mr. Thicknose leading the way. Finally they came to an opening. " Here is the exit kids you go on from here. I'll stay here and make sure they don't come in." Mr. Thicknose told the two kids. " Okay bye and thanks!" Brightfoot called out. He and Iris ran out of the cave and through the forest. " Where would the herd go Brightfoot?" Iris asked. " They'd probably go to the Great Valley Iris where else!" He told his friend. They one day found a herd but it was a very different herd. " A herd of three-horns! Maybe they know the way to the Great Valley!" Iris shouted. She ran down to the herd. A large male stopped in front of her. " Where do you think you're going?" The three-horn shouted. Iris stopped and looked up. " I'm sorry we were just going to ask you a question. Have you seen any longneck herds?" Brightfoot asked the three- horn. " So what if we did! Do you think we'd tell you?" He growled. " Father leave them alone they are Littlefoot's children!" A female voice called out, and an adult female about the same age as their parent's came out. " My name is Cera I'm one of your father's friends." She told them. " Actually Littlefoot is my father her father is Thunder." Brightfoot told Cera. " I saw your herd they were headed the same way we are to the Great Valley. You can come with us." Cera invited. She was Cera as she had always been but her family meaning her, her mother, sisters, niece and nephew and her children were far more compassionate then the rest of her herd. " What but they are long-necks!" Daddy Topps groaned. " Who is the leader of this herd dad?" Cera asked her father. " You are Cera." He moaned. " Yes and if I say they can come they can come!" She thundered at her father. The two longnecks joined the herd. One day they met up with a herd of longnecks except these longnecks were bigger than any Brightfoot had seen before. " Look at those little runts! Hey who is your mother?!" One of the children who were as big as ten feet tall called to him and Iris. " I'm not from your herd we are thunder-footed longnecks!" he told the children. " Who are you guys I've never seen longnecks as big as you!" He exclaimed. " We are earth-shakers!" The youngest child shouted. " You are only little tiny thunder-foots, and three-horns!" The biggest child spoke. " Hush! Seismo! Be nice to them!" His Mother scolded. " You are welcome with our herd young longnecks." She told Brightfoot and Iris. " We will be moving on now!" Daddy Topps said. " Dad I said." Cera was cut off by her father. " They are with longnecks we no longer need them with us!" He ordered. The three-horns moved off. " You two are in luck we are headed to the Great Valley we will take you to your herd." The mother said. The herd set out for the Great Valley. " I can't believe we're finally going home!" Iris shouted in glee. Two of the herd's children had snuck off it was Seismo and his friend Quake. " We are going to go play away from the herd!" Quake shouted to Brightfoot. Brightfoot saw some trees moving. " Wait there's a sharptooth coming!" He yelled at the two young dinosaurs. Roaar! The sharptooth burst out of the trees the young dinosaurs screamed. Suddenly a blow from the mother's tail laid the sharptooth flat. " Run for the herd!" She yelled at the children but in between them and the herd was another sharptooth! It advanced on them. The mother lashed out again but she was out numbered. Suddenely Brightfoot heard a familiar bellowing sound. It was his father and the herd! Littlefoot swung at the sharptooth but three more appeared. Littlefoot and the mother earth-shaker were surrounded! One of the sharpteeth lunged at Littlefoot he swung his tail at the beast. The sharptooth leapt ready to deliever the killing blow. " Dad Look out!" Brightfoot yelled. Suddenly a tail came out of now where. " Mom!" Iris shouted. Sierra had come to the rescue the adults drove the sharpteeth away. " Don't ever do that again you two!" The mother earth shaker yelled at her son and his friend. " I believe this is your herd?" She asked Brightfoot and Iris. " It sure is! Thanks!" He shouted to the earth shaker and her herd. The two herds stayed together until they reached the Great Valley then the earth shakers left. " Dad! Mother! Lightfoot! Pat! Quickfoot! Thunderfoot! Grandma! Grandpa!" Brightfoot shouted as his family came to meet him. " Mom! Daddy! Oedipus! Flash! Neera! Aladar! Swiftfoot! Iris shouted as she reached her herd. The families were together again and they were home in the Great Valley at last. 


End file.
